Battle of the Bands
by Winter-grl2
Summary: Y6, Draco lost the only thing good in his life and now he has to get her back from Harry. Song fic, Hanson's, If Only.


No, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it. I do lay claim to Winter's personality, but not the  
  
Disclaimer:(Eniyou) I do not own Harry Potter, yet...smirk But I do own Draco Mafloy!  
  
Chikyu: No you don't! You took him from ME!!! And it's JUST A ACTION FIGURE!!!!  
  
Eniyou: Ok, so maybe it is, but it still means that, in a way, I own Draco...sigh Anyway, this is a songfic I  
  
wrote. The song is Hanson's 'If Only' which I really recommend that you download and listen to, even thought  
  
it's Hanson, it's really good. Anyway, on with the show, er...story.  
  
---------  
  
They had been broken up for almost a month. Draco and Winter, and it was the worst month of his life.  
  
There was no joy at all. He still couldn't really believe that they weren't together, but reality always hits you  
  
hard when you're down and out. She'd been dating that horrible Potter boy now for a week and four days. (Not  
  
like he was counting or anything.) He'd seen them holding hands in the hallway the other day and nearly jumped  
  
Harry, but Ashen held him back. That was the thing, almost all of his friends abandoned him, but one girl  
  
named Ashen, who was and still is Winter's oldest and best friend. She stayed next to Draco all the time.  
  
Actually you could call her his mother. She noticed that after the terrible break-up that he wasn't eating and  
  
actually force feed him. She literally shoved the food down his throat, now he NEVER skips a meal. He was  
  
going to her room tonight too. She wrote him an owl and told him that she had to tell him something. He was  
  
actually on his way to the Slytherion house right now. Since he was Head Boy, he didn't have to live in the  
  
Slytherion house anymore, but he still could go there anytime he wanted. As he walked up the secret hideout  
  
he told the password, "Karma!" And the door opened up. "Ashen?" He called as he entered the room, "Are you  
  
here?"  
  
Ashen ran down the girl's staircase with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco inquired, he suddenly got really worried, because he'd never seen Ashen cry  
  
before.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" She nearly screamed, "I've just completely snapped, and I can't hold it back any longer."  
  
She finally realized how loud she was talking and whispered to Draco, "Come, let's go to my room and I'll  
  
explain." So they both ran up the stairs and as soon as the door closed she burst out, "You love Winter, don't  
  
you?"  
  
"What?" Draco asked, the question caught him completely off guard. "Um...Yeah, I guess."  
  
"No!" Ashen said, sternly. "This is no 'I guess' question. This is serious."  
  
"Look, I don't know. All I know is that I can't stand being without her and yet will do anything to keep  
  
her happy. That's why I'm miserable, because I can't be with her if she's going to be happy, but I can't be happy  
  
without her."  
  
Ashen just looked at him, smiled, and said, "I knew I was right...Ok, she told me not to tell anyone, but I  
  
think Winter's nuts if she's going to let you go for something you didn't know about." She paused and sighed,  
  
"Winter's not a pureblood."  
  
Draco was completely dumbfounded, "So? So, she's not a pureblood, I don't care! I don't care what my  
  
parents think, anymore!"  
  
"No," Ashen continued, "Winter's not a witch either," Seeing Draco's confused look, she continued.  
  
"Actually her name isn't even Winter Raven, it's Eniyou Tachiomie, and she's a water nymph. She can change  
  
form so that's what she's been doing all along. Do you remember the Halloween Dance? That was her true  
  
form, give or take some. See, Enny thought that you only liked the fake her, and she can't live with that. She's  
  
actually only going out with Harry because she wants to make it seem as though you both have moved on."  
  
Ashen paused another moment then asked, "Do you see what I'm getting at?"  
  
Draco nodded, "I see what you're getting at, but how do you suppose I get her back?"  
  
Ashen smiled and nodded, "Enny doesn't like open romantic gestures so, whatever you do, make it so  
  
that she's the only one that knows what you're truly saying, but no one else does."  
  
Now, usually, he'd try to get away and stay away from his room, but now he ran back to it. He needed all  
  
the memories he could get to find a way to win Winter, or Eniyou, back. His room was filled with memories of  
  
them together, and now he needed as many as he could get. It wasn't until later that night that he realized that he  
  
needed more then just memories of her, he needed her. "But she's never let me in at this time of night." He said  
  
alound and suddenly it all snapped into place, like a jigsaw puzzle. All he'd need is a little help.  
  
It was time. It'd seem like he been wait for this moment forever, actually for a little over a month. He'd waited  
  
this long, one more day couldn't hurt. Now, was the time for preparations, not worrying. He had to sleep, had to  
  
prepare, had to eat, had to do everything, but Draco just couldn't. All he could think about was what could go  
  
wrong. Finally, it was after dinner and he was free to sleep. 'Damn,' He thought to himself, 'Now that I actually  
  
can go to sleep, I can't. I know I should. Fainting up on stage would be very bad.' All of this trouble over one  
  
event. It was hard work though it all, trying to get Dumbledore to approve of Draco's idea of having a, what the  
  
muggle's call, a Battle of the Bands, getting together a band, and most of all practicing until it considered  
  
perfect. It was a lot easier putting it all together in his head. Of course, Ashen had helped him throughout the  
  
entire production. She oversaw practically everything, nothing would go wrong with her helping. It kind of  
  
made you wonder, which person wanted Winter and Draco together more, Ashen or Draco. Thinking about the  
  
entire thing actually made the night go by faster, before he knew it was morning. Time for breakfast, again with  
  
Ashen's nagging.  
  
"Eat, eat, Draco!" Ashen told him, sternly. "We don't want you passing out before you get on stage."  
  
"What about when I'm up there?" He asked back.  
  
"Depends on if you've confessed your love, or not. If it's before then we don't want that either." Ashen  
  
said, soundly awfully perky.  
  
"Why is everything going so fast?" Draco asked later, when they were ready to go out on stage.  
  
"Fast?" Ashen asked, "Not really, for me actually it's been going too slow. I can't wait to get out there!"  
  
She looked at Draco and asked, seriously, "Are you ok? Are you ready for this?"  
  
Before Draco could even answer her question, the Battle of the Bands was underway. They were up first,  
  
because it was, after all, their idea. Draco walked out onto the stage, and all of his worry's were gone. The  
  
adrenaline was pumping into his veins and he was ready to take on anything! "Hello! How's it going with all of  
  
you, witches and Wizards? I'm Draco Mafloy, and I'll be in the first band performing. Our band's name is  
  
Eniyou! Do you love Eniyou?" He said, energetically. He scanned the crowed looking for Winter, and found  
  
her. The crowd was really good and was going along with his plan. After they all screamed, he announced,  
  
"Because I know I do. I love Eniyou!" He was still looking at Winter, and got to see her reaction. Even though  
  
she was there with Harry, Draco knew that he finally got her back. Everyone thought he was talking about his  
  
band. Only Winter, Ashen, and Draco really knew what was going on. Winter was blushing madly, and Draco  
  
couldn't be happier! "Alright! Let's start the show!"   
  
So with that, the band started up, and Draco started singing, If Only.  
  
Everytime I see you, I start to feel this way.  
  
Makes me wonder, if I'm ever gonna feel this way again.  
  
There's a picture that's hangin' in the back of my head.  
  
I see it over and over.  
  
Wanna hold you and love you, in my arms and then.  
  
Wanna lead you, cuz I need to, be with you 'til the end.  
  
Then I hear myself reply. You've got to hold it in.  
  
This time, tonight.  
  
If only, I had the guts to feel this way.  
  
If only you'd look at me and want to stay.  
  
If only, I'd take you in my arms and say.  
  
I won't go, cuz I need you.  
  
I sit here waiting, wondering, hoping, that I'll make this right.  
  
Cuz all I think about is your hands, your face.  
  
And all these lonely nights.  
  
Harry saw the whole thing. Somehow Draco was getting to Winter. He had a feeling that this song  
  
wasn't as simple as they were letting on. Draco had not stopped staring at Winter the entire time! He knew he  
  
had to do something, so he slipped away unnoticed.  
  
There's a feelin' screaming in the back of my head.  
  
Sayin' over and over.  
  
Wanna hold you, and love you, in my arms and then.  
  
Wanna lead you, cuz I need to, be with you 'til the end.  
  
Then I hear myself reply. She'd never let you in.  
  
This time, tonight.  
  
If only, I had the guts to feel this way.  
  
If only you'd look at me and want to stay.  
  
If only, I'd take you in my arms and say.  
  
I won't go, cuz I need you.  
  
Please don't go, cuz I need you now.  
  
At this point Harry burst onto stage, and started singing. It was all he could think of to do! The only  
  
thing that could save his relationship! And he was desperate!  
  
I wanna hear you say. It will always be this way.  
  
We will be hand-in-hand, for every night and everyday.  
  
I wanna scream and shout. Cuz I'm losing every doubt.  
  
Cuz all I care about it you and me and us and now!  
  
Oh Yeah!  
  
The music blared while Harry and Draco just stood there, on stage, glaring at each other. Then the music  
  
paused.  
  
"Let's go!" Draco whispered to Harry.  
  
"Fine by me!" Harry whispered back. "Yeah!" Harry screamed into the microphone, and they both sang  
  
together.  
  
If only, I had the guts to feel this way.  
  
If only, you'd look at me and want to stay.  
  
If only, I'd take you in my arms and say.  
  
I won't go, cuz I need you.  
  
Please don't go, cuz I need you now.  
  
The crowd was screaming. From their perspective, the entire thing looked like it was planned perfectly!  
  
Everything just seemed to fit, and no one was going to tell them differently. What goes on behind the scenes,  
  
stays there.  
  
---------  
  
So, what'd you think? Do you like? It's my first song fic. I'm going to have to add another chapter. I know. It'll  
  
be all about what went on after the show, but this is all you're getting for now. And be happy, no one else has  
  
read it yet. No one! Not even Oni! 


End file.
